


Phantasm

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: After being possessed by the Nogitsune all Stiles can do is find a way to help Allison who remained in a coma after nearly dying at the hands of the Oni at Camp Creek. Witch Curses and Douchebag Superheroes follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiel_makes_me_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/gifts).



**_September 18, 2012_ **

_Undoubtedly, it goes beyond saying that Tuesdays aren’t really his day._

_The whole thing started while on a road trip with Lydia after Senior Year where they were searching for a possible way to wake Allison from her Nemeton induced coma due to the magical tree interfering in the Nogitsune’s plot by saving her life when she was supposed to have died, Banshee-approved and all. However, Deaton seemed to have believed that because of the sacrifice they were all still linked to it to an extent to be influenced without being within range of the tree stump and thus it was how the huntress survived. Yet her injuries had long healed, the doctors couldn’t explain why she wasn’t awake yet and some were starting to suspect it was neurological like a clot got into her brain from the trauma of her injury. Morrell took one look at her and said it was magical before giving Stiles a meaningful look while he had still been bitter that Chris Argent made them all believe Allison was dead, so maybe he carried that guilt despite everyone saying it hadn’t been his fault. The hunter argued that as the Matriarch, Allison is bound to have a target on her head especially given that she was weakened before asking him to save her life that had him tapping into powers he had chosen to ignore since after the sacrifice._

_It had opened a door to entirely new possibilities that Lydia as his anchor was determined to help him not lose himself in the power of his ‘spark’ while trying to help in finding a cure for her best friend that it had been agreed that Scott shouldn’t be involved due to his inability to compartmentalize his feelings from what needed to be done. That’s what got them to follow a lead in Morocco where he got cursed by a Witch who wanted to sacrifice him for power yet because he wasn’t pure she decided to hex him which turned him into a girl, and of course that was when shit hit the fan. Iron Man was shutting down some illegal weapons commercial that had apparently involved the Moroccan Witch who worked for the group that he shot her with an energy blast before the ritual was finished and the knife that was about to get impaled in ‘her’ chest only grazed her as the woman went down. The guy tried to be suave while somehow being an asshole at the same time. Stiles was unimpressed. It didn’t really come off as a surprise that the witch wasn’t dead and started by draining the suit’s power which meant that the arc reactor that kept the guy alive was completely sucked dry and then, Lydia scream reached them that scares the witch._

_“You have to be kidding me…:” the hysteria crept in yet ignoring the unnecessary movement of certain body parts when Stiles scrambled over to the fallen superheroes side she yanks off the mask to find no breath much less a pulse, cursing his suit of armor she gathered energy into her hand before sending it into the arch reactor. “Come on, come on, come on” she whispered and nope, it wasn’t working that has her searching the room for anything that would work and came up dry. “Wait a second” she paused to glance back at the man who was quickly turning an unhealthy shade of white that she grunts as she was hoisting him up over her shoulder to carry her to the Jeep where Lydia was looking frazzled, “pop the hood!” Stiles ordered causing her to do a double take._

_“St…Stiles!?”_

_“Evil Witch. Iron Man dead. Energy. Car Battery.” Lydia seemed to catch up with the line of thought as she dropped the superhero to grab the jump starter cables that removing a few outer plates with the wrench bar and then she connected the jump starter cables—_

**October 31, 2017**

“Daddy, wake up!” Stiles woke with a start before groaning as he sat up to look at the toddler staring at him with intelligent blue eyes before dropping his head back onto his pillow cursing his luck because it had been a shit week. No, it had been a shit last couple of years and it just got worse when he had been naïve enough to think he could get an Internship at Stark Industries without running into a Stark, or the previous CEO anyway especially when one somehow becomes the current CEO’s and ex-girlfriend of said former CEO’s close friend slash Assistant. It started when he failed to find a babysitter for his children because he had the irresponsibility of having a one-night stand and now was a responsible parent of a pair of too intelligent 5 year olds. Stiles thinks that his dad was pretty spot on when he said that his kids would give him hell for all the shit he did as a kid and teenager, it would be karma coming back to bite him in the ass which he thought impossible because his kids were bashful and sweet. Except that they’re being raised by a sarcastic asshole who had zero brain to mouth filter with little to none manners, but then again he was paranoid, didn’t trust anyone and a bit of a stalker. It was impossible.

His daughter got in a 2 hour argument with Tony Stark he had been to shocked and horrified to do anything to stop it while his son who usually wasn’t one to instigate things snipped words at the billionaire slash superhero that Pepper’s amused expression kept him from apologizing. That had been four days ago. Now, it was his 23rd birthday and he really wanted to avoid work except that attending Stanford to stay close to home involved working part-time in SI in Los Angeles which meant that Pepper called early to remind him he would be getting the weekend so long as he went to work today, and to bring the twins if he couldn’t get a hold of anyone this early. The trip to Beacon Hills would delay him about an hour but he wasn’t about to bother his father who had work himself so he sits up and scoops his son over his shoulder to drop him off to his room while he went for a quick bath. It was simply his luck after ensuring his kids were fed, dressed properly, and brought enough books to keep themselves busy ( _He was a little proud as well as creeped out on how they learned to speak in full sentences before they were 2 years old and could read by the time they were 3)_ he headed to work and came across Tony Stark.

Fuck his life.

“If it isn’t the evil twins” the man remarked as he pulled off his sunglasses “here to cause trouble again?” he questioned.

“Wow, you’re a dick” Stiles blurted out.

“I do have one, wanna see?” the billionaire replied without batting an eyelash causing him to gape in disbelief at his lack of shame on front of children.

“No, thank you” he replied dryly.

“Don’t be mean to daddy!” his daughter, Mackenzie, huffs with her cheeks flushed looking seconds away from throwing a kick,

“ _You’re_ the father?” came the question full of blatant disbelief as brown eyes met his amber ones.

“Rude!” Stiles spluttered, the man parted his lips to speak when his eyes snapped down to his son who was glaring at the man.

“You are the only 2 year old with the meanest bitch face, ever.” Tony stated, Stiles eyebrow twitched.

“I’m 5” his son huffed,

“Well, I’m 47” the man rebuffed.

“What does it say about you being an adult when you’re arguing with a child?” his daughter questions.

“Oh my god…”

Yep, his father was undeniably right when he said his kids would give him hell for the shit he did as a kid.

“Oh, my _god_!” Pepper Potts laughs, head thrown back with her strawberry blonde hair tossed back as she laughs near hysterics causing his brows to scrunch up, lips pursing while he crosses his arms to pin her with an unamused look. “I…I’m sorry” she says as a giggle passes her lips while she sits up to compose herself, “it’s rude to laugh, I’m sorry” she repeats clearing her throat as she smothers down any crinkles on her two piece suit. “Tony has reached a level of immature that I didn’t think he would with children, he’s not very good with them and there’s something about the twins that makes him tick.” Stiles tries to not wince while her throat clears again, “I’m sorry” she says again more calm than before as she sits up on her chair. “I have a 12 o’ clock meeting today, get me the documents ready and then head to the lab. Do some damage control, _please_ —”

“Ms. Potts—”

“Pepper” she corrects “I know what you’re going to say, you’re not good at dealing with Tony and for whatever reason you want to avoid being near his vicinity but” she pauses meaningfully, or give him a look like he’s supposed to know what it means. “…”

“I just don’t like him” he replies

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” he chokes in denial, face flushing and she sighs pinching the bridge of his nose and he shakes his head furiously. “Stiles” she says simply.

“I didn’t!” he argued

“I didn’t” another voice confirms, “on the other hand, if he wants to I’m open to suggestions…”

“Oh, you shut up!” Stiles bristled glaring at the billionaire over his shoulder who smirked smugly at him as he leaned against the doorway “don’t you ever want to punch his teeth in?” he asked swirling around to face his boss, the strawberry blonde tilts her head as if thinking about it causing her to nod. The smile she flashes over his shoulder is apologetic, but not really meaningful and he scowls “because every single time he opens his mouth that feeling has become near permanent, you possibly can’t be that cruel Pepper.”

“She’s Ms. Potts” the billionaire corrected,

“Pepper” the woman responds sharply, “and if Tony was half-honest, as we both know he is not.”

“I am _insulted_ , Pep” she ignores him.

“We’re not dating like the tabloids think we are, and definitely not getting married” she adds

“Pepper!”

“I trust Stiles” she says ignoring the fact that the door was closed as the man tried to shush her and she glares at him, “he’s my best friend” she adds while he makes a face as the billionaire seemingly gave up by rolling his eyes and flopped down on the chair next to his that Stiles made space between them. The woman looks briefly amused when he kicks the man’s shin who tried to stop him and glowered as a hand pulled the chair closer than before, he smacks the hand earning a sharp hiss of pain and with a smug smirk thrown he older male’s way. “Children” she cleared her throat pointedly, Stiles placed a short distance and looked at the woman who pins the older male with a look who had seemingly done all in his part to make him quit his Internship since Day 1. Lydia thinks that with ‘his type’ the only thing he can do is endure it, not let himself get stepped over and bite back which in the words of the strawberry blonde goddess meant ( _“be yourself and don’t break”)_ she had said with a sharp smirk. “Of course, I need you to keep this from leaving the room” she says swirling to face him causing him to nod in understanding. “Thank you” she clears her throat “since I hired you to keep Tony in check.”

“What!?” the older man exclaimed right alongside him, Stiles whirled around to throw him a look.

“Why are _you_ surprised?” he asked.

“Excuse me for being surprised since I didn’t know she hired you other than to be her paper pusher” Tony replied,

“Well this paper pusher has 2 M.S in computer information and technology, 2 B.S in biochemistry, engineering as well as 2 B.A’s in sociology and psychology while currently working on 2 PhD’s in nuclear physics and astrophysics.” Stiles snipes back sharply earning a mild impressed look from the billionaire, Tony tilts his head in acknowledgement while he huffed.

“Since you both have reached an understanding, Stiles you’re going to be working with Tony starting tomorrow.”

“Fuck my life” he groans throwing himself back on the chair.

“I’ll have you know that people would kill to be in your place.” Tony remarked with a smirk, Stiles threw him a glare at that.

“Well, they can have it.”

“Now you’re just being—”

“Boys!” Pepper raised her voice silencing the growing argument, “behave” she warned before smiling his way as she brought out a box with a ribbon to hold it out to him. “Happy Birthday, Stiles.” It had the billionaire perking up as he opened his mouth to say something yet the woman threw him a glare daring him to say something that he huffs as he looks like a reprimanded child causing Stiles to snort.

“Thank you, Pepper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what?**

I'm back!

After like over half a year since I last updated.

~~I hate myself for it~~

Yes, I know I'm a terrible person who teased many with several stories, but I was hit with a major writer's block _and_ that was not amounting to the fact that a family member had an accident and my priority wasn't writing. I'm truly sorry for not being able to update sooner, but hopefully with this chapter I will be forgiven and I'm working on the final two chapters. I originally planned to make this a three-chapter story, but I'm extending it to four since I watched Infinity War like ten times and counting and I was hit with sudden inspiration. I will work on my other promised stories as soon as I finish this one. This time for sure. 

Seriously.

I will. 

Promise.

...

Moving on, please enjoy this chapter and don't be shy to leave reviews on my terrible grammar and lack of consistency for story updates lol. 

 

* * *

**December 2017**

“You know” Tony drawled with an unusual serious look on his face as he watched Howie and Kenzie nap on the workshop with a soft look in his brown eyes that Stiles feels his stomach churn and his chest is tightening with guilt and something he has refused to acknowledge since he started working for the guy because of Pepper’s insistence. “I always abhorred the thought of having children, they’re filthy, loud, not to mention the thought of diapers makes me cringe, let’s not forget that I am far from father material due most to the fact that I did not get along with my father.” Stiles holds his tongue because who didn’t know about his daddy issues? The man’s lips began to curl into an unusual smile rather than the usual smug smirk that tends to be ever-present. “But if I were to ever have kids, I’d want them to be like those two” Tony stated, Stiles looked down at the blueprints for Mark 49 to distract himself before the guilt threatened to overwhelm him, his hands trembled as he dropped the Stark Tablet making him swear. It had the man huffing a laugh causing him to shoot him a glare, “you’re a lucky guy, Stilinski” the man said as he looked at him in the eyes. “Don’t let those kids get hurt”

“I’ll kill anyone who hurts my kids” Stiles responded sharply, “regardless of who they may be.”

“Good enough” Tony spoke with a pleased smirk.

“What?” he said confused as the man spun around on his tool, effectively turning his back on him to continue working on his latest suit which he had to assist him with.

“Just the ramblings of an old man” Tony remarked with an amused tone,

“Aren’t you a little too old for a mid-life crisis?” he asked bemused,

“Aren’t you nearing the age for one?” the man shot back.

“Already had one when I had my kids” Stiles answers.

“Had them?” Tony asked whipping around sharply, eyeing him from head to toe like he’s trying to figure out the ‘how’ causing Stiles to restrain the urge to squirm that he scowled at the guy.

“They had to come from somewhere, didn’t they?” Stiles asked defensively, the man narrowed his eyes at him as if waiting for something else and he met his gaze out of stubbornness refusing to back down because if he showed weakness now. The billionaire wouldn’t let it go.

“Yes, you haven’t mentioned the mother…” the man remarked staring expectant, evidently wanting an explanation.

“It’s a complicated situation with her” he answers, and wasn’t that the truth?

“Isn’t it always with women?” the man huffed amused as he turned to get back to work. It was a good couple of weeks that he would have preferred if they remained that way, but it turns out that there was the reemergence of Kate Argent that led to Derek coming to New York to warn him personally much to his apparent boss’ annoyance. “I don’t understand why your boyfriend has to come all this way to tell you that his psycho ex-girlfriend is back” Tony spoke haughtily, Stiles parted his lips to correct the assumption when the werewolf wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him towards him to glare.

“I don’t understand how it is any of your business what happens in our personal lives” Derek shot back, “you’re his employer, not his keeper.”

“Okay, that’s enough” Pepper’s voice rang as her heels clicking the floor approached them “Derek” she greets warmly causing the werewolf to flush as he nods curly at her and released Stiles quickly.

“So says the one that’s ashamed of showing their dating” Tony says because he has to have the last word.

“They’re not dating, Tony” Pepper said with a look that conveyed an entire conversation judging by the arrange of expressions they made at each other “they’re close friends”

“With benefits?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“Dude!” Stiles spluttered “what is up with you? You are being a bigger asshole than usual and that’s a feat of its own even by your standards.”

“Tony” Pepper said sharply causing the man to purse his lips displeased and he marched out of the conference room before the strawberry blonde sighed “your friend Allison is being moved to one of our recovery facilities here, your father thinks it’s better if you go back home and leave the twins here.” Pepper raised her hand before he could put up an argument “they won’t leave the building and I can keep them safe” her eyes glow that orange hue of Extermis making him calm down, he obviously trusted her with his secrets as did she which is why he knows she means every word. “You go deal with that raging psychopath and come back home alive to your children” she orders “and if you need me to help you hide a body, call me” she looks so serious that he can’t help but smile and know why Derek is crushing hard on his boss. Derek looks rather touched that Stiles smirks at him wriggling his eyebrows earning a scowl before he turned towards the woman.

“You are a goddess and I love you” she broke into a wide smile as she pulled him into a strong hug that makes him a lot better that he shouldn’t have been too surprised about Tony following him to Beacon Hills causing him to swear. Because it was at that exact moment that dozens of Berserkers surrounded them causing him to whip around to glare at the stunned man. “Why can’t you have your suit when you need it?” he groaned out as the man looked speechless at the creatures, “and why couldn’t you stay in New York?” he asked annoyed, “you really need to stop butting into people’s business.”

“I’m sorry for my compulsive behavior, but what the hell are those things!?”

“Berserkers” he answered pulling the man behind him as he tossed out a handful of mountain ash above him that fell into a perfect circle around them, and then that’s when shit hit the fan. Stiles gets shot via shotgun that shouldn’t have come to a surprise as much as it did which knocked them out of the protective circle causing the Berserkers to pounce on them. They have Tony pinned while the Werejaguar was making her way towards him with the grace of a predator causing him to cough out blood, he may have been using a bulletproof vest, but some fragments seemed to have gone through. “It’s been a while” he greets wryly as the blonde stares coldly at him as two Berserkers hold him up by the arms, “did you cut your hair?” she slammed the end of the shotgun to his face which might have fractured his cheekbone. “Ugh, _bitch_ …” he muttered keeping his eye close when her eyes tracked the billionaire slash superhero.

“What did you do to her?” Tony asked

“I killed her psychotic mass murdering father to protect my father” Stiles answered bluntly causing her clawed hand to grip his jaw as she roared at his face causing him to scrunch his nose up.

“What the hell is that!?”

“Werejaguar” he answered “she’s a type of shapeshifter, but werewolves are usually more common and she hates me to the point she can’t even seem to think straight.”

“But you’re wrong, Stiles” Kate purred as she licked his cheek were her claws had dug into the flesh make him shudder in disgust “I know perfectly well how to hurt you…” she walks past him causing him to go cold “you don’t care about whether you’re hurt, but when it comes to the people you care about. That hurts you the most, doesn’t it?”

“Kate”

“Uh, we seem to have a little misunderstanding here” Tony spoke “my girlfriend is his boss and she makes him babysit me which he hates ergo he hates me” the man pointed out as he tugged experimentally at the grasp he was trapped under that Stiles was turned to watch the whole thing happen.

“You poor thing” the blonde spoke with her voice dripping in fake sympathy “you really believe that, don’t you? But we know otherwise, don’t we, Stiles?” she said “just like you seemed to ‘hate’ Derek and you were actually crushing on him. It was disgustingly adorable.” Stiles grit his teeth as he glared at her, “maybe I should sleep with him too” the man blanched “and then burn his house down with all of his loved ones and then, he’ll hate you” Tony went deadly still as he seemed to be understanding the situation. “Or should I sleep with _you_ and then, burn the house down with your father and your pack inside. I think that Derek would just love to comfort you then, he’s really good at sex” she licks her lips causing revulsion to roll in his stomach “you’ll thank me, Stiles” she grins darkly, “and when you’re happiest with him, I’ll come back to kill you both. I’ll take Allison with me, of course” she adds as she turns to Tony running a clawed finger down the side of his face to his neck and going lower to his dress shirt. “I’ll teach her all she needs to know about hunting that Chris hasn’t” she adds almost casually as she sliced through the first button “I’ll teach her to be better than me, ensure that there’s no survivors.”

“You’re sick” he stated

“So says the one who disintegrated my father from existence to protect those _things_ that were inside of you” she shot back with a cold laugh as she did away with the rest of Tony’s shirt who’s jaw is clenched tight as his eyes were focused right on Stiles. “Why don’t you tell your boss why you really killed my father, Stiles” she said.

“I told him already, Gerard was going to kill my dad—”

“Was he?”

“He was!”

“Because I recall something very different, Stiles” Kate spoke as she swirled her finger around the man’s chest where his arc reactor used to be at “I remember you being a girl—”

“Shut up”

“—of all things, you were very pregnant after a trip to a Witch who cursed you—”

“Kate, _shut the fuck up_!”

“—and my father had knocked the Sheriff unconscious—“

“What?” Tony said looking at the blonde who smirked

“—who pointed his gun at _you_ , Stiles to use your powers to make him young again—”

“If he was that desperate to be young again, why didn’t you de-age him!?” he demanded angrily “you de-aged Derek to use him, remember that!?”

“My father was human, Stiles” she said almost hurt, but the hilarity in her eyes gave her away.

“Give me a break, you have the power of a sacrificial temple at your disposal and you expect me to believe you couldn’t? Please” he scoffed “Gerard didn’t want to be young again, he wanted me to give him all of my Spark so he could use it to link the Nemetons’ of the world to wipe out all the supernatural beings in the world.” Stiles spat out “don’t make him look like a saint because he was far from it, he shoved arrows into an Alpha’s eyes to the point the damage was so bad he remained blind. He cut an innocent Omega in half while he was alive, he tortured a Human simply because he was friends with a Beta.” Kate stared at him almost bored and that only pissed him off even more, “and guess what? I could have taken away that spark that made you a shapeshifter and you could have been human again” there was akin to hope in her face. “I made a promise to Allison though” he stated, “I wouldn’t ever give you that privilege because you didn’t deserve it so you’ll be the one thing you hate the most until the day you die.” He has to smirk because he could be an asshole like that, “so how does it feel to have hope and have all that taken away from you? It doesn’t feel great on the receiving point of what your family does, does it?”

“Do you know what I just realized, Stiles?” Kate said

“That you’re a raging mass murdering bitch? We figured that out years ago.” Stiles offered causing her to smile at him

“The scent of your children” she said “this man reminds me so much of them” she stated causing him to go deadly still “remember how I nearly tore your little spawns to shreds when they were born? They were so soft…I remember how tender they felt under my hands. How fragile. _Weak_.” Stiles nearly vibrated out of his skin from the rage pumping in his veins earning a smug smirk from the Werejaguar. Of course, that was the exact moment the Nemeton reacted to his presence before he was hit with a vision. He only feels his magic shot out in a surge of power that he watches Kate turn to ash like the rest of the Berserkers that he turned to Tony in a panic only to find him unharmed.

“Thank god…” he managed to breathe out before choking on an all too familiar metallic liquid that he coughed out blood.

“Stilinski!” the man ran towards him as his knees caved in “you know, she made you sound indestructible but if taking them out makes you like this it looks like you got the raw end of the deal.” Tony clucks his tongue when he wheezes and coughs out, or more like vomits a copious amount of blood on the earth between them. “Shit” the man fishes out his phone looking at his surroundings with some level of panic that Stiles blinks blearily up when he cussed about not getting cell reception that he points in the direction towards the nearest path. “Okay, come on” the man said as he brought Stiles arm around his shoulder before he grew steadily weaker as images assaulted his mind, one after another mostly revolving about things that were happening across the universe and he hated them. How he hated his impotence when he was forewarned about New York yet was too weak from the assault of images to do anything. The man manages to call an ambulance outside of the Reservation while he grabs onto the man’s shirt. “Yes, the ambulance is coming—”

“Th…nos…” he chokes out “…coming…”

“Yes, they’re coming” the man looks like he’s halfway freaking out as he looks at him.

“No…” he hissed in frustration

“What do you mean ‘no’?” the man balked as he went for his phone

“Thanos…!” he manages to get out “…is…coming…”

“Who the hell is Thanos?” Tony asked

“…He’s—”

Stiles would like to point out how much he hates being a Spark if he can’t warn one person about the impending doom.


	3. Infinity War

**November 2017**

_“If it isn’t Thing One and Thing Two” Tony drawled earning mirroring scowls that his lips twitch while raising a brow feigning bemusement before his gaze briefly swept over the room for the usual company of the kids. They were little evil brats and he’s not convinced by any argument that may come from Pepper, or Happy that they were angels. His best friends were both being fooled, he knew their kind because he had once been them. They hid mischief behind a cute face that even their parent fell for it. Speaking of which… “Where’s your father? It’s rare of him to unglue himself from you two” he remarks that the girl twitches, her blue eyes seemed to glow, yet he brushes it off as a trick of the light as her eyes glare at him while her pouty pink lips curl into a poor imitation of her father’s scowl which is cute, really. He gives her points for trying._

_“He’s away on a meeting with aunty Pepper” she grumbles._

_“He left you?”_

_“He didn’t have a choice” the male of the twins huffs as he seems to be tinkering with some mirror, he blinks curiously as he removes his sunglasses walking around the couch to take a closer look to find several other items. “You’re covering my light” the boy says glancing up at him, Tony hummed as he took the round mirror before glancing at the cardboard tube._

_“You’re building a telescope, you’re going to need a smaller mirror for that.”_

_“I know”_

_“You wanna cut this at my workshop?” the boy’s eyes lit up before he froze glancing at his sister, she stared at him before they did what he is sure is twin telepathy talk that he will never be able to understand. They grabbed the rest of the things and stared at him expectantly. “This way” they were like little duckling following him, it was cute in a way. In the end, somehow, he was roped into building the telescope with them after a brief bickering they agreed on a bigger telescope much to his hilarity. “Not to be nosy” and who the hell was he trying to fool? He is nosy as hell, he did not like not knowing things and unfortunately for him Pepper’s employee was shrouded in too many unanswered questions even though he had the feeling that they’d met before. It reminds him too much of a mouthy brown haired beauty who saved his life a handful of years ago. One who he has been unable to find, maybe that was why it is bothering him because he has suspicions and they were borderline insane ones. Tony was questioning his own sanity at this point which is the reasonable thing to do._

_“We’re not allowed to talk about our mom” the girl says automatically without looking away from the telescope that was pretty much completed, they were only decorating it._

_“Allowed?” Tony echoed._

_“Daddy said you would ask” she shrugs,_

_“Shit”_

_“If you promise not to tell dad, we will tell you” the boy replies._

_“Seriously?” he got matching exasperated looks in return, “okay, okay” he raised his hands in surrender “cross my heart and hope to die.”_

_“That’s not funny” she mumbles solemn, “daddy is our mommy.”_

_“Uh?”_

_Equolent, he thinks unimpressed by his own reaction._

_“Dad has magic, but he doesn’t like to use it” the boy continues “because aunt Allison is in a coma, he says its his fault. Until she gets better he won’t use his powers because he’s not worthy of them.” Tony’s eyebrows raised incredulous. “He said he met our real dad on a city in North Africa, he was hexed so he was a girl until he had us.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait” Tony began, “like he literally was a girl with…” he makes hand gestures he’s not sure were appropriate for kids barely half a decade old, but he gets nods in response. “Okay, I’ll bite” he concedes, “what was he doing in Africa to begin with?” he asked crossing his arms while shifting forward in his stool._

_“They were looking for a Witch at the port, she was supposed to have a spell to fix aunty Allison” the girl answers._

_“Okay, hold up. Who the hell is Allison?” he questions feeling like he was missing vital points to the story._

_“Allison Argent” the boy spoke with an eye roll “she is in a coma because she saved dad’s life from an evil trickster spirit who possessed him and hurt a lot of people.”_

_“Aright, so Allison is your dad’s friend who he was looking a magical cure to her coma. That sounds about right?” he gets looks thrown his way again._

_“He was with aunty Lydia, she is aunty Allison’s best friend” the girl sniffs looking rather proud of herself for that declaration, the boy rolls his eyes “she has pretty strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.” Tony startled recalling vaguely meeting someone like that._

_“Do you have a picture of your aunt Lydia?” they shared looks again before hesitating like they knew what he was thinking and certainly hoped not. They shake their heads “what’s her full name?” he asked already turning towards the direction his hologram projector was located at._

_“Lydia Martin”_

_“FRIDAY search for Lydia Martin”_

**_“Right away, boss”_ **

_“Lo and behold” he mutters as a red head came into view, he turns towards the twins who shuffled uncomfortably, if not guilty. “You…” what was he supposed to say? Tony opened his mouth to speak and shut it before sitting back down on the stool feeling floored. Is there a particular way someone is supposed to react after finding out that they are a parent? “When?” he asked, “how…? No, wait…Jesus.” Tony ran a hand through his face trying to get his thoughts in order. He stood up to pace around the room before stopping, “did he have intentions of ever telling me?” their expressions are answer enough. “Of course not” he laughed, it’s an ugly laugh that he feels on the verge of a mental breakdown._

_“He hates himself” the boy speaks up, no, not ‘boy’. Howard, his son._

_He should probably call Rhodes now. Before he has a panic attack and freaks out the kids—his kids._

_“He says he would hate himself more if we got hurt because we are Iron Man’s kids” there is something that goes cold in him, Tony drops without carrying where he was landing feeling as if the floor was pulled from underneath him. He falls on his ass and it hurts, but he’s having a panic attack whether he wanted to, or not because fuck if they aren’t right._

**March 2018**

Stiles wakes up a few weeks later after the whole Kate fiasco to find out that Tony underwent some kind of surgery to imbue his body with Nano technology and Pepper was still upset about it when the man invited her to go for a run that morning after he arrived in New York leaving his kids with his dad. Lydia told him he had to be in New York after going into a trance when she hugged him, the pack hadn’t been pleased that they weren’t allowed to tag along because Stiles _lived_ there, and it wasn’t a vacation. There was something coming. He knew in Beacon Hills it would be safe with  the Nemeton protecting the land yet there was nothing that could have warned him about the major clusterfuck that follows next in the global catastrophe kind of level. It only gets worse when he gets the phone call from his father. He wished he hadn’t woken up from the coma in the least as his ears ring while the cell phone clatters to the ground and he staggers backwards that he flinched away from the blonde woman who tried to reach out to him.

“Don’t touch me” he whispered

“Stiles” she called, “what’s wrong?”

“I can’t…” he takes a shuddering breath when he vaguely notes his completely destroyed cell phone on the floor when the lights flicker, and he tries to _breathe_ but he’s not even sure he wants to. He doesn’t want to breathe. He doesn’t deserve to.

“Stiles sweetie I need you to talk to me, who was that on the phone?”

“My dad” he answered mechanically

“What did he say?” his hands tremble, his soul is a mess and he doesn’t want to put any effort in balancing the darkness that is too close to the surface. “Stiles, what did he say?”

“Mackenzie and Howard” his tongue feels heavy, like lead and his body feels suddenly weak. “They’re…they—” his vision blurs and agony hit him all at once “they’re _gone_ …!” there was nothing holding him up any longer and his body falls to the ground with a scream of agony escaping his throat. He doesn’t remember much except that he wakes up and he did not _want_ to wake up that he ponders how hard it would be to allow his own power to overwhelm his body without regulating it. Stiles brushes the idea out of his mind because he is not about to drag Pepper down with his self-destructive thoughts. “How long?” he asks staring at the bright lights above him.

“4 days” Pepper answers softly, “every time you regained consciousness before…” his eyes sting with tears “I spoke with your father, he said they were the only ones who…”

“Disappeared” he stated 

“Yes” she confirms “in Beacon Hills, the rest of the world however, is in chaos because half of the planet’s citizens turned to ash.”

“What?” he asked surprised turning towards her wide-eyed.

“It happened all over the world, Steve thinks maybe all over the Universe”

“What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know” she admits “that’s why I brought you with me to Wakanda, Tony arrived 5 minutes ago. He’s persistent in talking to you.”

“I _can’t_ —”

“Stiles, he knows” he flinched turning towards her shocked “the kids told him a couple of days after Thanksgiving. He’s known that he is their father.”

“That’s worse” he grits out while he took a better look at his surroundings realizing that he was definitely not in any room in the Tower.

“Okay, I’ve had it” Tony’s voice makes him freeze when the door opened while the man stormed in “there’s no way to ease him into anything, Pepper so give us a minute” there was an upset look on the blonde’s face as she opened her mouth to argue. “Give us a minute” he ordered “please” he adds while the man stared at him that he found himself unable to look away. Pepper turned to look at him, but he doesn’t bother to voice his agreement because he thinks he’ll cry instead, the woman leaves after a moment and then, there is a fist hurling to his face and the pain helps him focus. “Now that that’s out of my chest, look here” he turns his head to face the man who was holding out his arm when a hologram flickers to life and there was the image of his kids making a whimper to escape his throat as his eyes sting.

_“Daddy?”_

“What the hell is this?” he hissed growing angry, “that’s sick even for you—”

 _“Dad wait we’re in the suit!”_ Howie’s voice came _“we felt magic”_

 _“We…let it happen”_ Kenzie added _“we should have told you”_

“What do you mean you let it happen?” he questioned coldly, “do you know how the hell I _felt_ when dad called and told me you…?” he chokes and takes several breaths to calm yet a storm is brewing inside of him. He can’t stop his anger because if he learned anything from behind in a werewolf pack, it’s that anger beats pain. “You were supposed to be safe with the Nemeton’s protection. What the hell were you thinking!?” he demands angrily. “I left you in Beacon Hills for a reason, Lydia had a prediction and you two—!” he swallows hard.

“Take it easy” Tony warned “they’re kids”

“I know they’re fucking kids, Stark!” he snapped “they’re not normal kids, I knew that since I felt them inside of me growing for months! They’re smarter than most people, they do understand right from wrong, they’re not _just_ kids! I taught them to survive, they should have known better!” Stiles stood up from the bed yanking off the restraints, the man was opening his mouth to argue. “They know the kind of pain we feel when we lose pack, it’s agony and their little stunt crippled most of them back at home because losing pack isn’t in the least like losing family. It doesn’t compare. When you lose pack, it’s like losing a part of your limb, you don’t get it back.” He continued angrily as he approached the man, “you’re not in a werewolf pack, you don’t get it the kind of bond that exists, you never will so don’t tell me to ‘take it easy’ because they _should have fucking known better_!”

_“…I’m sorry, daddy”_

“Well, sorry isn’t going to make Derek and the others feel better anytime soon!”

“Stilinski!” the man yelled angry now, he grabs the wrist using his spark to empathize the broken pack bonds and the pack’s emotions causing the man to pale visibly as he staggers falling to his knees. “What the hell is this?”

“That’s what we’re feeling” Stiles answered sharply, “it’s not just grief, or loss. It’s an entirely different level of pain.”

“Jesus Christ” the man whispers looking sick “that’s more than enough.”

“Is it now?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the man demands snatching his arm away, he curls his hand into a fist.

“My soul is unbalanced, the darkness in it is too close to the surface” he mutters reluctant “blocks off most emotions, makes pain feel good.”

“So you’re a bigger asshole than usual” the man mused. “Good to know” he ignores the sarcastic quip to try to calm down, “they said it’s not the first time they were able to be ‘in’ technology. They found out by accident over a year ago.” Tony spoke up after a long outstretched silence that he wasn’t going to be the one to break. “I’m guessing that it is cause of your particular brand of ‘gifts’” he ignores the snort that followed with the mocking tone in regard to the mention of his spark. “How does it work?”

“I’ve had them for the past 5 years, it’s not a bloodline. I just earned it by enduring a shitload of fucked up—”

“Language”

“—Shit during High School.” Stiles continued on not bothering to censor his language, “ I didn’t want power, when I had it before a friend of mine almost died trying to save me, so I didn’t bother to learn how to use it until after the twins were born.”

“Well, that’s certainly helpful” the man huffs

“Maybe they did inherit it from me, but it became an actual ability…Technopathy”  Stiles mused, “there’s mental interface, obviously” he glares briefly at the twin holograms that were bringing out the puppy eyes learned from none other than Isaac, and the cutesy innocent pout that was all Theo Raeken. “Cyberlingualism?”

“Check”

“Mechanical Morphing?”

“Check”

“Technological Possession”

“Definitely a check”

“Technology Transmutation?”

“Yep”

“Data Manipulation?”

“Yeah”

“Techno-Empathy?”

“FRIDAY can confirm that one”

“Definitely technopathy” Stiles muttered. “You’re awfully unscathed for someone who duked it out with the big bad” he noted causing the man to let out a laugh that sounded rather ugly.

“Mechanical Body Substitution and Technological Augmentation, I think” Tony stated rubbing his chest “the suit was done for, they fixed it and…me” Stiles froze glancing at the man from head to toe when he swallows past the heaviness that settled in his mouth that he flexes his tongue to test its use. Pepper had called him frantic saying that Tony was on the alien spaceship that he failed to arrive on time to help stop. He sweeps his surrounding area with his spark in concentration watching the man, from his constantly shifting posture to the way his hands subtly trembled. He looked like a mess now that he was definitely looking at him that he tried to send his spark towards a protective rune that…simply wasn’t there. His breath catches in his throat.

“Tony” he began slowly because he knows what it means to this man, “where’s Peter?” the man flinched.

“He didn’t come back”

“Where is he?”

“Ash” the man answers mechanically.

“Are you okay?”

“Absolutely not, Thanos is my curse and he took what matters the most to me.” Tony answered, “the only reason my kids are alive” he scoffed out loud, “if you can even call it that is because they got inside FRIDAY’s program and came to the suit through it. I watched my friends die in a vision because of me, because I failed…I still failed, and they’re doomed to die.” Stiles parted his lips to argue “its funny really” it was not, far from it. “He was in my head for 6 years since New York, I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop and I screwed up so bad…” the man ran a hand down his face when he reached out to lean against the wall and unceremoniously slid down against it to sit on the floor. “I dragged that kid into this, what happened to him. That’s on me.”

“Tony, he would have turned to ash whether you  knew that kid, or not.”

“It would have been better if I didn’t know that kid!” the man argued.

“You don’t mean that” Stiles replies quietly. “You’re hurting, you’re lashing out because anger is easier to deal with than pain. I would know, I watched a lot of my friends die.”

“Of course I’m hurting, he disappeared _in my arms_ begging me he didn’t want to go! He was scared! Jesus, he was a _kid_! What the hell was I thinking!?” the man covered his face with his hands, Stiles is holding the need to say something when the hologram disappeared, yet the presences didn’t disappear from within it that he holds the need to heave a sigh of relief. He hesitates as he approached the man kneeling down on front of him, “it’s inevitable, we’re all going to die and that’s when I’ll really lose everything I’ve got. Pepper, Rhodes, the twins…you” the man laughs, and it awfully sounds like it was a sob. He covers his eyes with the palms of his hands while he reached out and curled his hand into a fist. He doesn’t think he’s the right person to offer comfort, he was still hurting himself. There are arms pulling the man in before he consciously though of his decision who easily went with him. “It’s my fault, all of this is my fault.”

“No, it’s not. Not really.”

...

 

"They got hurt because I'm Iron Man" the man said with a hollow tone as he leaned against Stiles' shoulder.

"What?"

"The kids, they said you'd hate yourself if they got hurt because Iron Man is their old man. They did. They don't even have their bodies anymore-"

"Tony"

"Your self-loathing doesn't compare to mine though," the man muses "I break everything I touch."

"...So do I"

"What a pair that we are, huh?"

"I can find a way to bring their bodies back, I've got magic that reacts to my willpower and a magical tree that likes me." Stiles stated as he stared at the wall on front of him, he can't deny the sudden fear of 'what ifs' if he fails to do as much. "You should probably focus in trying to save the world from total global extinction." Tony huffs a wet laugh while his face presses closer against his shoulder. "Tomorrow" he adds, "it's been a long week, you probably need sleep though, you look like shit." Stiles reached out with his spark warping it protectively against the watch earning two happy hum of energy in response. It makes it easier to breathe. He shifted the energy allowing specks of iridescent white to surround the older man protectively who seems to go slack against him with every brush of magic. He keeps it up until the man's breathing slows enough to know he was sleeping when a knock comes at the door in the form of Pepper Potts.

"Oh..." she whispers saddened while he brings his hand to the man's temple, using his spark to render his sleep relatively dreamless.

"What are Lydia and Jordan doing here?" he asked sensing his pack mates nearby.

"...They said your friend Allison also disappeared" he flinched, his breathing picks up when she places a hand on the back of his neck "they're here to help."

"Thank you" he mumbles.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Pepper whispers disheartened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel DiMaggio – Howard Claude ‘Howie’ Stilinski
> 
> Malina Weissman – Mackenzie Claudie ‘Kenzie’ Stilinski
> 
> Gemma Arterton– Female Stiles Stilnski


End file.
